


Like I Love You

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's Not About Sex, Kidnapped Hinata, M/M, Murderer Oikawa, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, This is dark and I'm sorry, idk what this is, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Tooru's adventures with Hinata have taken a dark turn.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Songfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for writing this, heh. This is a love song, I guess, and I hadn't heard it in a while but while relistening to it I realized that it would make a great background to something a bit more murder-y? I dunno. I had fun writing this, it's a new genre for me. Enjoy.

_Just something about you_

Brown eyes followed orange hair as the younger boy sprinted around his backyard. It was an outside day, the one day during the week where Hinata would spend most of his day outside. Granted, he had to be quiet and he wasn’t allowed to scream. Thankfully, months of punishment made Hinata a good boy. He was such a good boy.

_The way I’m looking at you, whatever,_

_You keep lookin’ at me_

Hinata grinned, his eyes crinkling and his teeth showing, as he ran past. He started doing cartwheels. The two of you had only been outside for 5 minutes and you were most likely going to cut it short. Hinata was running too much and he was going to end up hurting himself. 

“ _Shoyo-_ ” You warned sternly. 

The smaller boy stopped running immediately. He fell to the floor in a deep bow, his head against his knees. “I’m s-sorry- I've stopped running.” His voice was only loud enough for you to hear.

_You gettin’ scared now, right?_

_Don’t fear me baby, it’s just destiny_

“Be careful.” You said through your soft smile.

Hinata raised his head slightly, noticed your gentle expression and jumped back to his feet. “Yes, I will, I promise!” He said excitedly. 

You watched him return to running around the yard, significantly less faster than before. You didn’t know when he had gotten so fast. He didn’t seem that fast last week. You stretched your legs out down the set of stairs that led inside your house. You leaned back, placing your palms flat against the splintered wood and you watched him. His hair had gotten longer. You liked it that way, it was easy to grab a handful of when Hinata wasn’t behaving as well as when he _was_ behaving. He had beautiful thick orange curls that whipped around in the light breeze that had picked up. 

You turned your head as Hinata briefly went out of sight. You stood and stared after the last place you saw him. He must have slipped behind the fence. You stepped off of the porch, shoved your hands in your pockets, and went toward the fence.

“Sho?” You called out quietly. You turned the corner and your pleasant demeanor disappeared.

“Look! There’s someone over here! I didn’t know we had neighbors!” Hinata was whispering but he was being too loud.

You stepped toward him and waited a moment for him to realize that what he was doing was wrong. Hinata froze. His blood ran cold. He glanced up at you and whimpered. 

“I’m so-”

“Get up.” You ordered. He was up in an instant, by your side in less time than it has ever taken before. “Inside. Now.”

Hinata looked up as if he wanted to argue but any confidence he had mustered dissipated as your eyes bored into him. 

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

Hinata ran into the house. 

You followed him after checking if there was indeed a person on the other side of the fence. Hinata was right, you didn’t have neighbors. Anybody out there didn’t belong out there.

You caught the eyes of the person Hinata was watching. It was an older woman in ragged clothes with matted hair, probably homeless.

You smiled brightly as her. “Are you hungry?”

She nodded and returned the smile through cracked teeth. You let her in through the side gate. You joined Hinata inside a few minutes later after burying her alive next to your shed. You’d been meaning to use that plot for something else, but she would make nice fertilizer for the flowers you wanted to plant. They were really going to liven up the yard.

_It feels good, right?_

_Listen._

You locked the backdoor, all four locks, and went to find Hinata. You found him cowering in his bedroom, facing the wall as he was made to do when he was bad.

“Shoyo…” Your voice coated him, goosebumps erupting down his slender arms.

“Y-yes?”

“Why were you talking to that woman?”

“I-I-” Hinata thought about lying but he knew it would just draw things out for him.

_I know of noticed, something wasn’t right_

_From your colorful face_

_It’s kind of weird to me, since you’re so fine_

_If it’s up to me your face will change_

“I just wanted a friend.” His voice was small. Meek. Eager though, still.

You clicked your tongue and pointed at the large bed. “Go sit.”

Hinata scrambled onto the bed, your booming voice in his head if he took too long. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you, Hinata? Are you sorry? Am I not a good enough friend for you?” You put your hand on your hip and pushed a lock of hair out of your eyes.

“You are! You are my best friend, you’re so good to me, Tooru. I love you-”

Your hand connected with his cheek. “Don’t try and butter me up now, Sho. You know what’s coming.”

Hinata whimpered and sunk into the bed. “Did you send her away?”

“Yes.” You responded quietly as you reached for the rope you kept in the nightstand.

“Was it my fault?”

You frowned at him and reached out to caress his chin gently, forcing him to look up at you. “Oh, love of course it was your fault.”

Hinata couldn’t help the tears that welled up. Another life was taken, all because of him. He cried silently, you didn’t like it when he was too loud. He tried to teach which punishment tool you were reaching for, but he couldn’t.

Hinata’s eyes widened as he saw the thick rope you pulled out. You set it on the bed near his thighs. “Clothes off, Shoyo.” He nodded and two shaky hands removed his shirt. Two shaky hands removed his shorts. Two shaky hands pulled off his boxers. “Stand up. Here.” You pointed at the edge of the bed. He stood and turned around, facing the wall. “Good boy.” You whispered against the back of his neck. “Tell me if it’s too tight.”

Hinata knew that meant to tell him if it can be tighter. He knew what you could take and he didn’t do anything less than that.

“Yes, sir,” Hinata said with a smile.

_If you smile then that should set the tone, just be limber_

_And if you let go the music should groove your bones, just remember_

_Sing this song with me-_

Hinata yelped loudly as you tightened the last of the rope behind his head. His body shook as he prepared for the repercussions. 

“Shoyo, do I have to say it?” You asked.

“No, sir.”

You stepped back and admired your work. It was simple, you could have taken longer to do a more intricate pattern but you preferred him like that. The white rope stuck out against his tanned skin. You didn’t know how he kept up that tan, being in the house all the time. You moved around him and sat on the edge of the bed. One look from you was all it took to bring him to his knees and he knelt in front of you.

“Good boy.” You breathed into his hair. His hair smelled like wind and dirt. “When was your last shower, Shoyo?”

Hinata bowed his head. “Too long ago, sir.”

“Would you like one today?”

“Yes, please.”

You were pleased. Hinata usually hesitated before saying yes to a shower, knowing what it would entail. You changed your mind with the ropes and slowly untied him. The marks against his skin looked _delicious_. “Let’s go, Sho.”

_Ain’t nobody love you like i love you_

_You’re a good girl and that’s what makes me trust you_

You watched him walk toward the basement where you had built him his own personal shower. You grabbed your violet wand and followed him down the stairs. Hinata was already turning on the shower when you sat in the chair across from him to watch.

He turned toward you expectantly. You had a routine. You would use the wand first and he would cool himself off in the water. You were still a bit perturbed by his actions earlier and decided you were going to do something else.

“Go ahead.” You motioned toward the shower and he turned it on hesitantly.

You kept your eyes trained on his as he let the water fall down his muscle ridden body. You also didn’t know how he kept that up, it’s not like he was working out constantly. 

Hinata reached for the shampoo. He dropped it when he heard you click your tongue at him, the plastic clattering to the wet floor.

“Come here.”

_Late at night I talk to you,_

_You will know the difference when I touch you_

He hesitated. The fire in your eyes grew but you didn’t say anything. Hinata moved toward you and stopped inches away, water dripping onto the floor near your shoes.

You held the wand out toward him and frowned when he flinched. “Shoyo-”

“I’m sorry, Tooru, I’m sorry- I won’t move again.”

You stood and walked behind him. “You better not.” You turned the wand on to its lowest setting and held it near his skin. He was scared but he was going to take it. He was going to take it because he loved you

_See people are so phony, nosy ‘cause they’re lonely_

_Aren’t you sick of the same thing?._

You tapped it against his skin. Hinata bit his lip so hard you saw a small drop of crimson drip toward his chin. You wiped it away with your thumb and brought the appendage to your mouth. “You’re so good, Shoyo.” 

You tapped his shoulder and he whimpered violently but quietly. The wand was leaving small welts where you touched him, welts that would probably require some serious aftercare tomorrow, but you couldn’t help yourself. You tapped his bicep, his forearm, his neck, his stomach until you were so full of glee that it was almost hard to stop. Alas, you had to because Hinata was going to pass out.

“Finish your shower, love.” You turned the wand off and helped him back into the shower. “Do you need help?”

Hinata’s chest was rising and falling heavily as he breathed through his nose. “Please help me Tooru.” He whispered.

“Of course I will. It’s what I’m here for.”

_They say so and so was dating, love you or they’re hatin’_

_When it doesn’t matter anyways ‘cause we’re here tonight_

You helped Hinata up the stairs after washing the last of the conditioner out of his hair. He tried not to lean against you but he was feeling more weak than usual. Not all of the touches turned into welts, but a few of them did. You laid him down in bed and left for a basin of cool water and a washcloth. You found Hinata laying on his side that you hadn’t touched, trembling.

“Shoyo.” You sat on the edge of the bed and soaked the washcloth in the cold water. “Come.”

He smiled up at you gratefully, the spark of sunshine always prominent in his soft gaze. “Thank you for taking care of me Tooru.” 

You smiled. “I’ll always take care of you, Shoyo. Do you want any pain medicine?” You knew he would say no but he always appreciated the offer.

“No, thank you.” Hinata winced as the cold cloth connected with his neck. “Your touch is all I need.”

You smirked down at him. Adorable.

_If you smile then that should set the tone_

_Just be limber, baby_

_And if you let go the music should groove your bones_

_Baby, just remember_

_Sing this song with me_

A few days later you went out to check the mail. You found yourself distracted watching a pair of birds peck a mouse to death when you heard a crash behind you. You turned to see your door wide open. You frowned at it and started back toward your home. You glanced around for any movement but you didn’t see any.

You shut the door slowly, locking the padlock behind you.

Did you leave it open?

You glanced up the stairs toward Hinata’s room and started toward it.

_Ain’t nobody love you like I love you_

You found Hinata huddled in the corner of the room, his hands wrapped around his knees. He was crying. He looked up slowly and caught your eye. He charged at you and clung to your shirt. “Tooru!” He started sobbing against your stomach. “Tooru, I heard something- I didn’t know what to do. The door was open, I thought someone was in here!”

You stared down at the small boy, questioning how good his acting was. Thankfully, you knew it was awful and he couldn’t fake tears even if he tried. “You didn’t go outside?”

Hinata sniffled and sobbed. He looked up at you quizzically. “No Tooru, we already had our outside day this week. I was worried- I was scared something happened to you-”

You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging on it lightly. “I’m fine, love.” Hinata’s arms were clamped around your torso. You sighed and tilted his chin up. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“With you? Really?” His eyes lit up.

“Yes. Get changed and come downstairs.”

_You’re a good girl and that’s what makes me trust you_

_Late at night I talk to you, you will know the difference when I touch you_

You cooked Hinata his favorite meal, comfort food at its finest: tamago kake gohan. He was a simple boy. You watched a movie, ate together, and laughed together. You smiled down at him as he was cradled against your side, his feet tucked under him.

“Shoyo, are you happy here?”

Hinata looked up at you, his face suddenly stricken with pain and surprise. “What?”

“Are you happy here? With me?” You repeated, motioning around with your free hand.

“Of course I am Tooru!” He exclaimed quietly. The pain etched across his features deepened. “Tooru… I love you. I’m happy. Please- please don’t replace me. Please, Tooru. I can do better. I can be better, I can be anything you want. I don’t even have to go outside anymore, please-”

“Shh, Shoyo.” You pulled his head back against your chest. Hinata was a replacement for the last girl he kept. She was such a disappointment. She had virtually no use until her body decomposed enough to provide nutrients to the roses he planted a few years ago.

Hinata was different, you knew it from the moment you first saw him. He was homeless, living near your favorite grocery store in the last state you lived in. His hair was dirty, matted, and lacking in that signature orange color. You had been stuck in a state of deep depression after making the decision to move on from your last girl. You hadn’t considered a boy before but something about Hinata drew you to him. You started casually at first, offering him change. He always smiled at you gratefully and gave you a fresh picked flower. He had a different one each time you saw him as if he was anticipating your return. You went out of town on business and didn’t see him for a few days. When you found him again in his usual spot, he rushed toward you and was worried something had happened to you.

You took him home with you and moved out of state that night.

“I won’t ever replace you. I promise.” You whispered against his soft hair.

_Yeah, you know I can make ya happy, I could change your life_

_(If you give me that chance to be your man)_

_I won't let you down baby_

_(If you give me that chance to be your man)_

_Here baby, put on my jacket, and then-_

You believed Hinata more as each day passed, something about the way he clung to your shirt and refused to cry as louder as he wanted to when you punished him made you believe him. Maybe he did love you.

_Maybe we’ll fly the night away (I just wanna love you baby)_

_Maybe we’ll fly the night away (I just wanna love you baby)_

You pondered this as Hinata hung, suspended from your ceiling above your bed. The ropes were digging into his hips and wrists. He looked like he was turning a bit blue from the rope that you might have tied a bit too tightly around his neck.

But he never once complained.

You waited until his eyelids started fluttering shut as the pressure lulled him into a light slumber. You pulled the one rope that unravelled them all, happy to see that it didn’t get stuck like that time when you had to cut him down before you lost him.

He came tumbling down on top of you, the shock of his ability to breathe deeply returning with a mind numbing bolt. 

“Are you okay, Shoyo?” You asked, caressing his hair. You really loved his hair.

He nodded against you, his hands still tightly wound behind his back. You felt warmth against your stomach and glanced down to see the rope cutting into his chest. The force from the fall pulled it so tight that it drew blood. You clicked your tongue at the sight. “Messy.”

“I’m sorry, Tooru.” Hinata whispered.

“No worries, Shoyo.” Your eyes started to feel heavy and you let yourself fall asleep beneath him as he shook against you. 

_You know, I used to dream about this when I was a little boy_

_I never thought it would end up this way (drums)_

You yawned and opened your eyes. You frowned at the coldness that was cloaking your body. You sat up and Hinata was gone. You glared into the darkness to see if he had moved to sleep on the floor as he had done before. He hadn’t. You could hear something clanging downstairs. You sat up and went toward the noise. 

You found Hinata standing over the washer, staring at the knobs. You leaned against the doorframe to the laundry room and watched him. 

“Shoot-” You almost snorted at his colorful language. “He’s going to be so mad. What do I do? How does the stupid thing work?”

“ _Shoyo_.” Your voice was deep from just waking up. He jumped out of his skin and spun around.

“Tooru! I’m sorry-” He immediately fell to the floor, his knees slapping against the tile. “I’m sorry!”

“What are you doing?” 

“I-I-I was trying to do laundry. I’m so sorry, I know you love those sheets and my blood is all over them. I didn’t mean to bleed.” Hinata was apologizing for _bleeding_. “I wanted to wash them-”

“Blood won’t come out of white sheets easily.” You responded.

His body started shaking, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m sorry-” He choked out.

You squatted down in front of him and lifted his head by the chin. “Shoyo, look at me-” He did, his deep brown eyes filled with worry. “I’ll buy new sheets. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, we should have cleaned you up first. I’ll do the laundry, you go relax.”

“But-”

“ _Shoyo_.” Your voice was stern and he jumped to his feet. 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

You narrowed your eyes slightly at the mess in front of you and shrugged it off. You took off your t-shirt that was also stained with Hinata's blood. You really shouldn’t have fallen asleep.

_It’s kind of special, right?_

_You know, you think about it_

_Sometimes people, just destined_

_Destined to do what they do_

_And that's what it is_

_Now everybody dance._


End file.
